The Meaning of Life
by Crysie
Summary: T.K. needs to be taught about what there is to life, and who better to do this than Davis? Um all I can say is Daikeru! *CHAPTER 3 ADDED!!* Finally finished!!!!
1. The Soccer Ball

life

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon and I will never will.  
  
Author's Notes: T.K. is a perfect kid in this story, okay?   
  
***********************************  
The Meaning of Life  
  
T.K. Takaishi walked down the hallway, flashing smiles at the cheerleading team and getting high fives from the guys on the basketball team. Three of his friends on the team followed him to his locker.  
You would think that T.K.'s locker would be average like any other boy of the age of seventeen, but it was not. His locker was fairly clean and tidy. The books stacked neatly, binders right beside them, and a hook to hang his jacket and backpack.  
T.K., what do you think of Sherri today? his friend, Blake, asked.  
Man Blake, you know that Kari is my one and only, T.K. replied. But Sherri does look good and word around school has it that she likes you.  
You think so?  
I know so, T.K. answered, gathering his books.  
T.K. and his friends began to head for their first block, chemistry. He dreaded this block like everyone else on the basketball team, football team, and soccer team. Reason for that is if you don't get at least a B-grade on your report card in this class, you get kicked off the team.   
They entered the classroom and T.K. took is usual seat next to Kari with his best friend, Blake on the other side of him, now trying to pick up Sherri.  
I see that Blake knows that Sherri likes him, Kari commented.  
Yeah I know. You want to hear who else is dating now? T.K. asked eagerly, with Kari responding the same way.  
That was how it was like for T.K. and his popular group. He and about twenty other boys and girls hung around each other because they are either playing a sport or are on the cheerleading team. That was T.K.'s life: getting good grades in school, hanging out with his friends, and being the captain of the basketball team. T.K. didn't mind his life. He knew no other. He once did, back in the days of the Digital World.  
  
**********************************  
  
Later that day, when it was lunch time, their group sat down at their usual table in the center of the courtyard. They laughed, gossiped, and talked about Friday night's game against their rival school. It was only Friday today, the game in exactly a week, but for the past month, nothing else was talked about.  
We are going to kick ass out there! T.K.'s other friend, Rob, exclaimed.  
Oh yeah, we will win. Especially with T.K.'s three pointer shots, Blake said.  
T.K. nodded and turned his attention back to Kari who was talking happily with her friends on the cheerleading squad. She turned back to T.K. and gave him a sweet smile that he returned. She turned her attention back to her friends.  
Hey, did you hear about that freshman, Cody? Rob asked Blake.  
Yeah I did. His grandfather died.  
T.K. frowned. He hadn't talked or even heard Cody's name for at least a year. He never hung around with him, Yolei, Ken, or Davis. In fact, most of the Digidestined didn't hang around anymore. Matt was dating Sora, and he and Tai are still best friends, but the others like Mimi, Joe, and Izzy all went on with their lives. The only people who all kept in touch together were him, Kari, Tai, Matt, and Sora. Yolei still came to this school, but she hung out with her friends who were all part of the computer club. Izzy was also a member of the computer club, except that he already finished high school and went off to university in Tokyo. Cody was two years younger than T.K., a freshman in grade ten. He was known for being quiet, well actually, he wasn't even known for that because he didn't play any sports so hardly anybody knew him. Ken also left to go to university this year, except that he goes to the local one like Matt, Sora, and Tai. Joe also went to Tokyo to train to become a doctor. Mimi still lives in America, T.K. doesn't even know what happened to her.  
Yeah, I guess they told him in class and he burst into tears, running out of the room, Blake explained as he and Rob began to laugh.  
T.K. didn't say anything even though he knew he should tell them to stop. He didn't want to though because his reputation of being popular would be ruined. He likes this reputation even though it just happened to him, he didn't actually try for it. It just happened because he was dating Kari and was on the basketball team. T.K. was also the perfect student and always respected his elders. He did what he was told and what was expected of him, which only added to him being more popular. Again, he didn't mind this. He likes that image of him: perfect. It suited him, at least, that was always what most people said about him. Only a few never told him how perfect he was: Matt, Davis, and the other Digidestined besides Kari.  
Whoa, hot chick at ten o'clock. Be back in a second, Rob said as he left the table.  
T.K. turned his attention back to Kari, who also gave her attention to him.  
So, what do we have planned for tomorrow night?  
Anything you want, T.K. replies, leaning in for a kiss.  
They kissed and when the table was cheering, which almost always happened, they smiled and broke apart. It was almost as regular of a thing to do as playing basketball. It was T.K.'s life.  
  
***********************************  
  
Later that evening, he headed over to his brother's house. He didn't always like being over there, but kept his mouth quiet and acted natural as usual. He never expressed his feelings. T.K. didn't like going over to his brother's house because Matt was different. His brother plainly was different. He didn't understand Matt either, and didn't want to. His brother now lived with Sora in an apartment. Matt invited T.K. over for a few hours to spend the evening with him because Sora was going out of town for the weekend to visit her father in Kyoto.  
As T.K. approached Matt's apartment, he looked across the street at the field. He used to go there when he was younger to kick the ball with Davis or play twenty one on the basketball courts. Matt still lived in the same area, in fact, he just moved down the block because he and Sora wanted to live close to their parents. He noticed someone in the middle of the field, kicking a soccer ball around. He couldn't tell who that was, but didn't really care that much, or at least tried to tell himself that.  
T.K. knocked on the door and waited a few minutes for his brother to answer. His brother was wearing a brown turtle neck and black pants. His hair still kept spiked was blonde, as is T.K.'s hair.  
Hey T.K., come inside.  
T.K. said.  
T.K. felt like he entered a war zone. Papers littered the room, mostly by the desk.  
I know, I know, it is a big mess, but I was working on a few songs and couldn't think of any good words, Matt explained, picking up a few of the papers.  
T.K. nodded, as if he actually understood his brother, but he had no clue. He couldn't figure out Matt. He didn't understand why Matt writes music, why he used to fight Tai, or why he was dating Sora for that matter. He just didn't understand his older brother.  
So, when did Sora leave? T.K. asked politely.  
Last night, Matt replies.  
Did you know that Cody's grandfather passed away? T.K. asked.  
Yeah I did. Poor kid. You should try talking to him, Matt replies.  
T.K. asked.  
Matt frowned and answered, You guys used to be really close friends. Your digimon even DNA Digivolved together. You can't throw away that kind of friendship. Why do you think that Tai and I are such good friends?  
T.K. shrugged and continued to ponder about his brother. He didn't entirely understand friendship. His brother did well, probably why he got the crest in the first place. Yet, T.K. didn't even understand his own crest. He used to, but not anymore. We have a big game next Friday against Heshoki School. We are going to beat them.  
That's nice, Matt said simply as he threw the papers in the garbage.  
  
***********************************  
  
After two more hours of the awkward conversation with his brother, T.K. left. He was glad to, but didn't show it. He looked back at the field where he again noticed the same person kicking around the soccer ball. He couldn't help but wonder why this person was so intent on kicking the soccer ball for so long and at such a late time. He walked through the field, surprised to see who he saw.  
Hey T.K. Long time no see.  
Davis, I didn't know you still played soccer. Why aren't you on the soccer team at school? T.K. asked.  
  
Davis looked at him curiously, frowning a little at T.K. He hadn't talked to T.K. for at least a year, if not more. He knew T.K. didn't care about him, but that didn't matter to him. He didn't care if anyone cared about him. He changed after the Digital World. He no longer went after Kari and let T.K. beat him to her. He no longer cared about what others thought of him, having his own self confidence, different from T.K.'s.  
T.K. asked, in somewhat of an annoyed voice.  
Davis grinned, a smile coming from the corner of his mouth. He replied, What does it matter to you?  
T.K. looked confused and answered, Just curious. You are good at soccer and you could definitely make it onto the school team. Then you could hang around with us too.  
Whoopee, I would get to hang around with the popular people, Davis said sarcastically. He kicked the ball far over a tree, letting it land. He left T.K. and retrieved the ball, coming back to where he was before.  
Why do you kick that ball around? T.K. asked suddenly.  
You're sure curious today. Maybe I do because it feels good. This ball represents so much, Davis said as he again kicked the ball, letting it flow over the tree and land where it was earlier. Like before, Davis again went to retrieve it.  
  
T.K. stared confused at his old friend. He didn't understand the purpose of kicking the ball to nobody or why the ball represented so much. When Davis came back, he got the guts to ask, What does the ball represent?  
Davis grinned which made T.K. a bit nervous. It represents the restriction people have. When I kick the ball, it goes free, but is still restricted because it can only go as far as I kick it. It has no control over itself, over anything else either. It just gets kicked around, sort of like you.  
  
Yeah. You represent this soccer ball as well. You do what everyone tells you to, and you listen to what everyone says or says is proper. You are like this ball. It goes where I tell it to, just like you. Your mom says get good marks, you get good marks. You never do what you want to do. Everyone who understands, knows that.  
What do you mean T.K. asked.  
Your brother would know what I am talking about. He knows as well as I do that you are this soccer ball. No self feelings can be released, only when the ball is kicked, and even then, it is by different people. It can be different though. If this ball was blown by the wind, it would show freedom because nobody is pushing it around. If you let yourself go, than you would be being blown by the wind.  
T.K. was confused. He didn't understand why Davis was comparing him to a soccer ball. He didn't like the way this conversation was going. Didn't like the fact that Davis was reading him like a book. He convinced himself that Davis didn't know what he was talking about. I've got to go.  
  
Davis smiled as he watched T.K. walk away. He knew that talk affected him, knew that some people would like T.K. better after that talk, and others wouldn't.  
  
*************************************  
  
It was Saturday night, and Kari and T.K were on their date. They went out to a movie, but didn't watch the entire thing because half way through, they left to go to T.K.'s apartment where they knew T.K.'s mom wouldn't be.   
T.K. pushed Kari on the bed and began to kiss her passionately. He slipped his hand up her shirt and then pulled it out. T.K. usually loved to feel this way, he and Kari went all the way twice, just beginning to take their relationship to the next level this previous month. Tonight though, he couldn't stop thinking about Davis. He was somewhat intrigued by the way Davis had him all figured out, and yet, T.K. wouldn't accept it. He wouldn't accept that Davis knew him. He just wouldn't. He convinced himself that Davis was trying to bug him and that he was jealous of his and Kari's relationship. Still, T.K. just couldn't stop thinking of Davis, thus, stopped kissing Kari.  
What's wrong?   
T.K. shook himself out of his daze and replied,   
Oh, well then kiss me, Kari said happily, beginning to kiss T.K.'s lips.  
T.K. sighed and began to kiss Kari again, but was thankful when the phone rang. He picked up the phone.   
Hey T.K. This is Tai. Is my sister there?  
Yeah, hold on, T.K said. he passed the phone to Kari and said, It's your brother.  
Kari took the phone somewhat annoyed and asked, What do you want Tai? She blushed and said, No way! Her face then became serious and asked, You're kidding, right? She bit her lip and said, I'll be home in a bit.  
T.K. took the phone from Kari and hung it up. He asked, What's happening?  
It's my mom....... they think that she is pregnant, Kari replied.  
T.K. began to laugh and said, That is funny. She can't be pregnant. Parents shouldn't still be doing that stuff. Gross, I think I just grossed myself out.  
This is stupid. My mom can't be pregnant. I don't want some little kid trying to hang around me. Don't get me wrong, I love children, but I don't want another member of the family, especially since I'm almost an adult and Tai is already one.  
Well, you better get home. I'll drive you, T.K offered.  
  
************************************  
  
After T.K. drove Kari home to her chaotic home, he couldn't help but drive by the field, even though it was out of his way. He drove by and again found Davis kicking the soccer ball. He didn't understand why Davis was out there at midnight. So, he parked his car and went back into the field.  
Fancy meeting you here again, Davis said, kicking the ball, but in a different direction tonight.   
Yeah, I guess it is, T.K. said.  
So, why have you come? Davis asked, but didn't let him answer because he went to fetch the ball.   
T.K. waited until he came back to answer. Instead, he got too nervous to say anything.  
Davis kicked the ball again and stared at it as it sailed through the air. It went farther than yesterday. T.K. stared at Davis, studying his looks. The color of his skin that is so very tan and his hair that is a mix between red and brown. His eyes that are deep brown, reflecting the soccer ball.  
Why are you kicking it in this direction today? T.K. asked.  
The ball wants to be let free. That is why it is here. It wants to soar with the wind to be free. I help it by kicking it in the direction that the wind flows, thus, the soccer ball is let free a bit, Davis replies. I'll ask again, why are you here?  
T.K. shrugged and replied, Kari had a family crisis so I drove her home.  
Davis smirked and said, You got Kari fair and square. I'm happy for you. I may have liked her before, but she wasn't my type. Not really yours either if you ask me.  
T.K. was starting to get a bit angry. He questioned Davis' right to tell him that Kari and he shouldn't be together. After all, their crests are so similar, everyone wants them to be together, and everyone likes it this way. He and Kari were made for each other in the mind of T.K.  
That explains your reason for being in this area, but why did you come in the field? Davis asked, but again, he didn't let T.K. reply yet and fetched his ball. He came back.  
I don't know. You just seemed inviting to come out here. Don't ask the way my mind works.  
I understand it, Davis said simply, setting down his ball.  
Understand what?  
Understand that you are this soccer ball. I have already told you that this ball is you. Look at it. Why do you think I am trying to help it? It is so pathetic. It just waits for someone to kick it around. So, that is why I kick it in a different direction, to give it a different view of things and to help it out of its misery. This ball is exactly like you.  
T.K. was starting to catch onto what Davis was saying, but didn't quite understand it yet. He somewhat understood that Davis was trying to help him, show him another view of life. Trying to lead him in a different direction. T.K. didn't understand why.  
It is strange, isn't it? You are this ball. It makes sense now, doesn't it?  
  
Why what? Davis asked.  
Why are you doing this? T.K. asked.  
I'm glad you asked that T.K., but I can't tell you yet, Davis replied, giving T.K. a smirk.  
Fine. I should get home or else my mom will begin to worry, T.K. said, walking away.  
  
Davis again watched T.K. walk away from him. He smiled contently and went back to helping the soccer ball be free.  
  
***************************************  
  
On Monday, Kari went blabbing about how her mother's pregnancy was false and the morning sickness was actually from a recent recipe of health food that she was eating. T.K. wasn't paying attention to Kari at all. He was watching Davis who sat in the other side of the room. He was talking to a friend of his, both in hushed voices. Davis looked back at T.K. and winked, sending T.K. out of his daze. He quickly turned his attention back to Kari who was still talking.  
It is such a funny thing. My mom was so certain that she was pregnant, but she wasn't. Isn't it funny T.K. how people can be so sure of themselves or actions and don't realize that they are wrong?  
T.K. nodded and couldn't help but think of the words she was saying. To him, it was like everyone was trying to pass on a message. Except that Davis meant to, but Kari was just chatting.  
So, only a few more days until the big game, Kari said. You must be getting excited.  
T.K. smiled and said automatically, We are going to beat them!  
That's the spirit, Kari said.  
She would have said more, but then the teacher came into the room which was an automatic silencer.  
  
*********************************  
  
It was now Wednesday, and lunch time. After T.K. got his lunch tray, he spotted his friends, waving for him to come over. He bit his lip. T.K. didn't understand it, but he desperately wanted to go sit with Davis and his friends. He had been wanting to since Monday, but held himself back. When he couldn't see Davis, and only saw his friends, he decided to go sit at his normal spot. That is, until someone tapped him in the shoulder.  
Want to come sit with us?  
T.K. turned around and was lost for words when he saw Davis holding his lunch tray, grinning at him. T.K. nodded, still speechless as he followed Davis to his table. The entire cafeteria became quiet, acknowledging the fact that the most popular guy in school wasn't going to sit with his friends. Everyone continued to stare as T.K. and Davis made their way through the crowds. The only sound was their footsteps on the ground.  
What's the big deal? So what if T.K. wants to sit with Davis? They used to be good friends.  
All eyes went over to Yolei who blushed a bit, but stood her ground. The school decided to let it be, but everyone would take glances at T.K. who sat with Davis, especially his friends and the cheerleading squad.  
  
**********************************  
  
For the next two days, T.K. avoided his group and stuck to Davis like glue. Though he did this, he hadn't gone to the field once, too scared to go. It was finally Friday and the entire school was chatting away about the evening's game against Heshoki School. Unlike most people, T.K. and his new friends were not really caring for the game even though T.K. was in it.  
By the end of the day, everyone was coming up to T.K. needless to say that he was with Davis. When he got home, all his mother could do was wish him luck more than ten times before she went to go to work. Later that afternoon, T.K. headed over to Kari's before the game started so that he could drive her there. When he got there, he was surprised that she had other plans of getting to the game.  
Sorry T.K., but Denise and Richelle want to take me there. I guess they beat you to asking me. Plus, it would make more sense if I went with the cheerleading squad to the game than with you, Kari explained casually.  
Oh, okay, T.K. said just as casually, trying not to let Kari know his disappointment.  
I'll see you later, Kari said, showing T.K. to the door. Good luck!  
T.K. said, giving Kari a kiss as he left.  
T.K. sighed and headed back towards his car. He drove down the block until he came to a four way stop. If he went straight, he would end up back at home, if he turned right, it would take him to his school, and left would take him to the field. He hesitated on which way to go until a car honked behind him. Instinctively, he turned left, even T.K. was surprised at his actions. He didn't understand why, but he felt lured to the field.  
When T.K. pulled up, he found Davis kicking his ball as usual, still helping' it by kicking it in the direction the wind was flowing. T.K. jogged happily over to Davis, but felt nervous inside. Again, he didn't know why he felt like it.  
Hey, don't you have a game tonight?  
How did you guess? T.K. asked sarcastically, looking at his outfit which consisted of the basketball uniforms.  
Davis smiled and kicked the ball. It went sailing over T.K.'s head and further than both nights combined.  
Wow, that was far, T.K. commented quietly, staring in awe at the ball.  
That's what happens when it gets enough help before it goes sailing in the wind, Davis said as he ran towards the ball. He came back with it in his hands, grinning at T.K.  
T.K. felt uncomfortable and said, Stop comparing me to that soccer ball.  
Why? You know that I am right. You don't tell anyone your feelings, just like your brother. At least, that is what Tai told me. The difference between you and Matt is that he does show his feelings, but not in words. You on the other hand, pretend as if everything is okay. This ball has to do that too. It doesn't have a choice in the matter.  
Well of course, it isn't real, T.K. said obnoxiously.  
Whatever you say. It is real to me. We live in reality, Davis said. Davis turned around and grinned again. He said, I want you t do a favor for me.  
What would that be? T.K. asked.  
I want you to kick the soccer ball, Davis replied, setting the ball in front of T.K. Let out your feelings. Let it soar and be free. Let yourself be free.  
T.K. did what Davis told him to do –– kick the soccer ball. He stared in awe as it went far, but not as far as Davis. He went and retrieved the ball, only to kick it again. T.K. loved doing this. All the energy he kept inside, actually meant for the game, went into kicking the soccer ball. His mind forgot about everything else, the only things were Davis and the ball.  
  
Davis smiled at T.K. as he fetched the ball. It warmed his heart knowing that he was helping his former Digidestined friend get back on track, and not be some stereotype, perfect kid. As T.K returned, Davis watched his friend, looking so content and at peace, but still, Davis knew they had a long way to go.  
  
Finally, T.K. got tired of running back and forth and sat on the grass. He waited for Davis to sit next to him, and Davis did.  
That felt good, didn't it? Davis asked.  
It did, T.K. admitted.  
You helped the ball go free. You went free, T.K. Didn't you feel it? You were free.  
Yeah free, T.K. said, frowning. Like that could ever happen.  
Davis didn't say anything, he was hoping that T.K. would start this conversation.   
Everyone expects so much and I just do everything, like it didn't matter. It didn't matter to me until this very moment. Until I kicked that soccer ball and let it rip through the sky. I understand what you meant by me being that soccer ball. You've been helping me all this time, and been comparing it to the soccer ball.  
Davis smiled at his friend and stared at T.K. in his blue eyes. He watched as T.K. continued to talk.  
I want myself to be free.  
Than let yourself. T.K., do something that you have wanted to do more than anything else. Just say, do, or anything you want for that matter. Do that for yourself.  
I don't know, T.K said, shrugging.  
Want me to go first? Davis asked.  
  
Only a few people know this, but I'm bisexual, Davis said casually.  
You are? T.K. asked, When did you realize that?  
Davis shrugged and turned away. He turned back after a minute and said, Go on, do whatever you want. Let yourself be free like the ball.  
I can't. I can't do it in public, T.K. said, his cheeks turning crimson.  
My apartment building is just across the street. If you want to do that privately, there is no one home right now. My parents are working late and my sister is probably stalking your brother.  
T.K. said, rolling his eyes. He nodded.  
  
As soon as Davis and T.K. got to his apartment, Davis was eager for T.K. to do what he wanted. He waited patiently though, not wanting T.K. to feel too awkward. He wondered why T.K. didn't say or do what he wanted in the field, but convinced himself that it was for the reason that it was about Kari or something. Finally, Davis' impatient side took over.  
Are you going to do what you need to yet?  
T.K. blushed and replied, It might be weird though.  
I like weird, Davis said.  
Again, T.K. blushed and said, I'm only doing this because you told me too and I won't feel so weird now that you told me.  
Told you what? Davis asked.  
Told me that you are bisexual.  
What does that have to do with anything? Davis knew that was a stupid question. He knew where this was going. He just waited for T.K. to say that he hated him. He knew T.K. was uncomfortable with the fact that he was bisexual. Plus, it was a half an hour to his big game. Davis didn't want to remind him of that because he wanted T.K. to stay. He missed their friendship. Davis again became impatient and said, Just say something. Just say you hate me. I understand that you don't want to be friends with someone bisexual.  
T.K. looked confused, but shrugged it off when he leaned forward and pressed his lips softly against Davis'. At first, Davis was too shocked to kiss back, but did after a few minutes. T.K. was the first one to pull away and stand up, blushing.   
Davis mumbled. He wasn't expecting that at all. He didn't think that T.K. wanted to hang around him anymore, let alone kiss him. He touched his own lips, feeling where T.K. had just put his.  
  
T.K. sat back down and was trembling, but let his instincts take over again. He desperately wanted to let his feelings flow, for now, they were for Davis. Nothing else mattered to T.K. except to kiss him like never before. He began to kiss Davis again, but this time, slid his tongue into Davis' mouth. T.K. let his tongue explore Davis' mouth and let their tongue's play with each other. The next thing T.K. knew, he was taking off his jersey top. He helped take off Davis' shirt as well.  
  
*********************************  
  
Meanwhile, at the game, Tai and Matt were in the bleachers, waiting to watch T.K. play his game. When the game started, Matt wondered where his little brother was. He wasn't on the floor or the benches. He looked at Tai who shrugged.  
Maybe he felt ill?  
I don't think so. Last week when I saw him, he was in total determination to win this game. That was all he could think about, Matt said, shaking his head.  
Well there's Kari and she doesn't look too happy, Tai said.  
  
**********************************  
  
It was well past midnight, and still, T.K. lay awake in Davis' arms. His head rested on his best friend's head, now lover, and he couldn't help thinking about everything that has been happening for the past week. He knew he missed the game, but it didn't matter to him anymore. Nothing mattered about school, basketball, or being part of the popular gang. All T.K. could think about was how nice Davis' naked body felt against his bare body. T.K. shifted a little to get more comfortable.  
T.K., why are you still awake? Davis asked sleepily.  
Well why are you? T.K. asked.   
Davis moaned and buried his head in T.K.'s shoulder.  
You never answered my question, T.K. stated.  
I'm awake because you move–  
No, not that question. The question I asked you in the field. Why were you so keen on helping me?  
Because I missed our friendship. T.K., the reason why I ever realized that I am bisexual is because of you. I guess you could say I felt attracted to you, Davis replied.  
Well..... thanks for everything. You showed me the meaning of life, T.K. said happily, kissing Davis on the cheek.  
Your welcome. I guess that makes me God!  
  
**************************************  
  
So what did you think? Should I do another chapter after this? If I get more than 5 reviews from five different people, I will do another chapter.  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Beaten

24_part2

Disclaimer: If I owned digimon, the plot of the show would be way different!!  
  
Author's Note: This is PART 2 to my fic, The Meaning of Life. Enjoy, and please review!!  
  
Oh, and out of Amaya's request, I now have a line separating paragraphs and dialogue. Thanks for the suggestion, I owe you. So, this part is for you! ^_^  
  
**********************************  
  
T.K. blinked his eyes a few times, a different site appearing in front of him than what he expected. Instead of Kari in his arms, he was holding Davis. T.K.'s eyes went huge when he remembered the previous nights events that replayed in his mind. T.K's stomach turned and he felt sick, sick for sleeping with a guy and not his girlfriend. He slowly got out of bed and groaned quietly, upset with himself that he was with another guy in bed naked. He was more than surprised at his actions Never in a million years would he think that Davis out of all people would be wrapped in his arms. T.K. began to get dressed.  
  
Where you going?  
  
T.K. just finished pulling on his shorts and frowned at his jersey, remember the game he was supposed to play last night. He pulled it over his head, ignoring Davis.  
  
So, are you going to answer me?  
  
T.K. sighed and said quickly, I've got to go. My mom is going to flip. T.K. quickly left Davis' room and shut the door. He walked to the door, almost home free of Davis's house.  
  
Hi T.K., Jun said, her face producing a huge grin. So, you my brother's new playmate?  
  
T.K. blushed a bit and shook his head. He felt embarrassed beyond all reason and just wanted to leave Davis' house more than anything, especially without seeing anyone. He mumbled a goodbye to Jun and fled the house quickly.  
  
***********************************  
  
Davis smiled as he watched T.K. nervously gather is things and leave his room. Once he was sure he was gone, Davis got up and got dressed. He cleaned up his room, making sure that he washed the bed sheets and put away the Vaseline before he came out to have some breakfast.  
  
Morning sleep head, Jun said, looking up from her breakfast.  
  
Davis mumbled, sitting down at the kitchen table. He poured himself a bowl of cereal and added a bit of milk before he wolfed down. So, how was Matt? Stalk him much last night?  
  
Ha, ha. No goggle head. You know that I don't like him especially if you have a crush on his kid brother. So, how was T.K.?  
  
You don't know what you are talking about! Davis snapped.  
  
Oh I don't? Jun asked sarcastically. That is why when I went to put Vaseline on my nose this morning, the bottle wasn't there. Oh, and then there is the fact that your bed sheets are in the laundry.  
  
Jun, don't press on this, please. It isn't any of your business and I would like it to stay that way. So, how was the game last night?  
  
Oh, they lost big time. T.K. should never mind.  
  
What were you going to say? Davis demanded, standing out of his chair. He stared at his sister angrily, waiting for the explanation.  
  
Davis, stop yelling at your sister! Mrs. Motomiya yelled from her bedroom. Davis' mother and father always slept in on weekends and didn't like to be disturbed by Jun and Davis' fighting.  
  
Davis called back. He turned back to Jun and said, Now tell me what you almost did.  
  
Jun smiled evilly and said, I will but you have to do something for me too.  
  
Davis sighed and asked, What do you want? He frowned at his sister, didn't like how she always had to receive something on return.   
  
Jun's smile widened and replied causally, Give me details and I will consider telling you.  
  
Davis scowled and said, You are evil. Now tell me.  
  
Davis, no use in fighting it. If you don't tell me, I don't tell you, Jun said, crossing her arms.  
  
Davis said, grumbling as he took a seat in his chair again. He glared at Jun as he began   
  
*********************************  
  
T.K. still felt scared as he headed towards Matt's apartment. He wanted to talk to Matt; mainly because he finally understood his brother. It was while T.K. was falling asleep that everything made sense to him. His brother played music because that is how he expressed himself. He realized that everyone expresses themselves in different ways. He expressed himself when playing basketball, and now, soccer. Matt did through his music, while both Tai and Davis did through playing soccer. The reason why T.K. wanted to see Matt was to tell him that he is sorry and finally understands what Matt was trying to influence whenever he visits him, and wanted some advice.  
  
T.K. continued to walk down the streets when he realized that he was across the street from Kari's apartment. He felt terrible for how he has been treating her lately and felt the right thing to do was to tell her about last night. Easier thought that done. Instead, he continued to walk towards his brother's place.  
  
As T.K. was crossing the street, he could hear a bunch of people running down the street and calling his name. He turned around and found his senses to be right. He tried to smile at his friends, the entire basketball team, kids from school that he hardly knows, the roughest gang in their school, and the cheerleading team, including Kari all approach himself. He failed to smile and stay cool. His hands began to tremble as he saw at least forty kids approach him.  
  
So T.K., are you happy? One of the teammates sneered.  
  
T.K. didn't reply and looked at Kari, who turned the other way. He looked back to his teammates and muttered, Sorry, but I had things to do.  
  
Things to do? Blake asked. Why you little shithead. You cost us our game. Now we are the laughing stock of the entire school and their school!  
  
That is when the fight began. The gang that was with them began to push T.K. around, also punching him on the eye and lip. He fell to the ground on his knees and gasped for air, holding his lip. He licked his lip, the warm, sticky blood entering his mouth. He spit it out.  
  
By the way T.K., you may still be on our team, but no one's going to treat you like a team member anymore! Rob shouted.  
  
I don't care! I quit your stupid team and don't give a flying shit anymore! T.K. yelled as he stood up and punched Rob on the jaw.  
  
Blake caught Rob and then passed him back to one of the cheerleaders before he lunged at T.K., punching the same eye again. They fell to the ground and began to struggle with each other, throwing punches, rolling around, Blake slamming T.K.'s head into the ground at least once. While all this happened, the entire group chanted Fight! Fight! Fight!'  
  
Finally, when Blake slammed T.K.'s head into the ground so hard, that made T.K. cry out in pain, did he actually get off and walk away, holding a lip, but a cheer of victory from the fellow students that were there. They all walked away, including Kari. T.K. stared helplessly at Kari, wishing that she would help him, and it looked like she had compassion for him, but was pressured into ditching him with her friends.  
  
After several minutes of laying on the ground, T.K. got up and held the back of his head that was slammed into the ground twice. It bled a bit and he felt a bit dizzy from it. He staggered over to Matt's place that was just down the block. He knocked on the door unsteadily and perched himself against the apartment, waiting for Matt to come.  
  
Matt opened the door and stared at his brother with a shocked expression on his face. He was wearing a white t-shirt and blue boxers, in which, looked pretty scrubby. T.K. stood at the door helplessly, waiting for his brother to let him in.  
  
Matt ushered him in and closed the door asking, What happened? Where were you last night? Who did this to you?  
  
T.K. didn't reply and sat on the couch while Matt ran into the kitchen, returning with two washcloths and a dish of ice, and another of water. He wrapped the ice in the cloth and instructed T.K. to hold it over his eye while he cleaned the back of T.K.'s head. All the while, they were both silent. T.K. trembled with fear of how his brother might react to what he was planning to tell him. He decided that he would explain first the main reason why he came over in the first place.  
  
I understand now.  
  
Understand what, T.K.? Matt asked as he applied the cool, wet cloth to the back of T.K.'s head.  
  
T.K. shivered a bit from the coldness of the cloth and replied, You. I understand you. I finally get it. People express their feelings in different ways. You do through your music. I do by playing basketball. I know it doesn't sound like a big deal, but it means the world to me. I didn't understand you before. To me, you were just a blood relative like Dad, and didn't want to know you. I didn't want to know myself. I didn't let myself know myself. Oh I know this is all very confusing, but I realized this last night when I  
  
Matt paused and asked, When you what?  
  
T.K. could feel himself blushing and shrugged.  
  
So, I am guessing that they did this to you because you didn't show up at the game. Tai and I were there last night and I am going to say, your team lost big time. Your teammates looked really mad too, Matt said, continuing to stroke T.K.'s head with the cloth.  
  
Why didn't you warn me? T.K. regretted asking that and scolded himself in the head.  
  
I tried calling last night with no success. Well actually, Mom called and was quite worried so I lied and said you were over here. So, care to tell me where you were?  
  
Not really, T.K. replied, still blushing. He moved the cloth over his face, trying to make his flushed face less obvious to Matt.  
  
Oh come on. You owe me. After all, I lied for you. Now tell me, where were you?   
  
T.K didn't get a chance to reply because there was a knock on the door. Matt left T.K.'s side and went to open the door. He couldn't hear what Matt and the visitor were saying because they were speaking in hushed voices. Finally, the guest was revealed.  
  
Davis came into the room frowning. He asked, Are you all right?  
  
T.K. shrugged and looked away, frowning. He could feel Matt and Davis both staring at him, and as they did, T.K. began to blush again. When he looked up and met with Davis' gaze, Davis walked over and put him arms around T.K., wrapping him in a hug. T.K. didn't hug back and stayed motionless.  
  
I'm so sorry, Davis stated as he let go of T.K. Davis took a seat on the couch opposite him.  
  
For what? T.K. asked, surprised at Davis' apology.  
  
For everything. I'm especially sorry because I didn't get here sooner. Jun knew that was going to happen, but wouldn't tell me until she heard details, Davis said angrily, frowning as he stared into T.K.'s eyes.  
  
T.K. shrugged and said, giving a weak smile, Davis, I am surprised. You taught me to never be sorry for your actions.  
  
Davis smiled and nodded. He said, Speaking of actions, I need to talk to you privately.  
  
T.K. was suddenly aware of Matt's presence. Again, he could feel himself blush. He looked up at Matt and stared into his eyes, surprised that Matt wasn't surprised. Matt stood there, smiling as he watched the pair. T.K. wanted to ask him why, but didn't bother and nodded his head in agreement.  
  
You guys can talk in here if you like. I have a phone call to make that I can do in my room, Matt said as he left the room.  
  
Davis stared at T.K. and then grinned, flashing him a cute smile. He stood up and walked over to T.K. He embraced him in another hug and then let go, stroking T.K. gently. T.K. felt a bit uncomfortable and pushed Davis back.  
  
You are scared of me right now, aren't you? Davis asked casually, taking a step back. He wore a half smile that made T.K. even more uncomfortable at that moment.  
  
I mean no. Oh I don't know. I just feel uncomfortable around you. I mean wow. I never thought that last night I would, you know, be with you. I never thought I would be with a guy, period. And there I was, in bed with a former friend of mine, who also used to have a crush on my recent girlfriend. Speaking of which, what do I do about her? I can't very well tell her that I slept with you. I just don't trust her anymore and she would probably tell the whole school. Not to mention that if she did, I would get a beating like I did today. After T.K. said that, he sighed and leaned back against the couch. He looked at Davis for a response.  
  
Davis' face expression didn't change at all. He still had a half smile on his face, staring at T.K. happily. T.K. gave a quizzical look to him, beginning to get a bit frustrated with Davis's attitude, or lack of. He began to get a bit scared that Davis might hate him. He didn't want that. He wanted Davis to say something, to tell him that everything is okay. He then scolded himself for saying that because he knew he was being wimpy. Davis wouldn't give him that kind of comfort, the kind that was unrealistic. He was a down to earth kind of guy and T.K. knew that Davis wouldn't just tell him that everything was okay.  
  
Finally, Davis spoke. You need to do what you want. I'm just here to listen. If you want to go back to the life that you had before last week, go ahead; I won't stand in your way. It's your decision T.K. I'm only here to guide you like your brother. Though it would be nice to have a companion like you.  
  
T.K.'s eyes lit up for a second and he asked, You mean that you want to be with me?  
  
Well sure. I mean when I find someone I like who is either a guy or girl, naturally I want to be with them. That's just me and I will understand if you want to be with Kari and make this a one night stand, Davis said casually.  
  
T.K. frowned at Davis' security. He wished that he had the kind of confidence Davis had. The kind he had with the in-crowd' was an impostor compared to that of Davis' confidence. Davis was so sure that everything could work out and find its place. In T.K.'s heart he knew that, but it was harder believing it at the moment. He wasn't sure if he wanted to be with Kari or Davis. It was all too confusing to decide. It was even harder for T.K. to accept that he was in bed with Davis when they just began being friends a week ago. With Kari, they didn't even see each other naked until a year passed in their relationship, and another six months until they lost their virginities. For T.K., although he didn't want to believe it, it felt more right to be with Davis. He felt more secure and safe, not anxious and thinking of how he scored' with Kari and if he could manage to give detail the very next day to his so called friends.  
  
Hello. Yo T.K., are you listening to me?  
  
T.K. turned his attention back to Davis who just put down his arms. He waited for the explanation. Uh sorry.  
  
It's okay. All I wanted to say is that I have enjoyed being your friend over this past week again. I missed our friendship, Davis said with a smile.  
  
Me too. T.K. turned his head to the doorway where Matt was waiting patiently with the phone in his hand. What's up?  
  
Sorry to interrupt, but Kari needs to talk to you, Matt said handing T.K. the cordless phone.   
  
T.K. stared blankly at the phone, not wanting to talk to her at the moment. He muttered, I didn't hear the phone ring.  
  
That is because I was talking with Tai when Kari asked Tai if you were here, who asked me, in which I answered So now, she wants to talk to you, Matt explained quickly. Want some privacy?  
  
T.K. nodded and left the room. He walked towards Matt's room and closed the door behind me. He finally, after four minutes, got the guts to bring the phone to his ear. His voice was cracked, not meaning for it to sound like that.   
  
I am so sorry T.K., Kari said, bursting into tears. I didn't want them to do that to you, but since you didn't show up last night, I was just so furious, among everyone else. Speaking of which, where were you? Kari stopped sobbing, and T.K. could tell that over the line, she was biting her lip.  
  
um I was um somewhere? It was more of a question to whether she bought it or not than an explanation. He sighed in frustration and said, I didn't feel good, and plainly, I just came here, to Matt's house, even though he wasn't home. T.K. smiled to himself, knowing that he sounded sincere.  
  
Oh. Well why didn't you call in sick? Or how come at school you seemed fine? Kari asked suspiciously.  
  
I don't know. I actually felt sick most of the day, but shrugged it off. I didn't want to sound wimpy. After I left your place, I had to stop the car to you know. And after that, my mouth was all gross tasting and I just didn't have the energy to play. So I drove to Matt's place, and he was already gone, and I fell asleep on the couch. Again, T.K. smiled in satisfaction.  
  
I see. Well then, I am going to talk with the guys on the team later. Want to come? Then we can settle this. You can claim that you are on the team still––  
  
I'm not going back on the team! T.K. snapped, surprised at his outburst.  
  
Why not? Kari asked. T.K. I demand you tell me what is going on right now. What's with you lately? You've been acting distant and strange, especially since you started hanging around Davis again. What, is he making you feel guilty that you and I are together instead of us?  
  
No, of course not! He is kind and sincere, and a much better friend than anyone I know! I don't care about the team anymore! Davis is much more important than that! I need him! T.K. was surprised, again, by his sudden outburst. He was mostly surprised by his last three words.  
  
T.K., come over to my apartment now, within ten minutes. We need to talk face to face.  
  
With that tone, T.K. responded, Fine. I'll come by in a few minutes.  
  
*************************************  
  
Meanwhile, Davis and Matt were talking in the living room about Matt's band when they could hear yelling coming from the bedroom.  
  
I guess Kari is mad, Davis stated.  
  
Oh yeah. When T.K. didn't show up last night, she barely was able to cheer on her team. Tai tried to comfort her, but he ended up getting a bruise on his arm. So since when did you two become close?  
  
It happened sometime around last week. I don't know. I mean I don't know why I did what I did. Again, what I mean is that I don't know why I decided to open my mouth and try to help T.K. understand his feelings. He just seemed so confused and sheltered from knowing the truth about people. All he could see were his friends, who are all alike in the sense that he didn't know how to act around other's that were more complicated. I guess you could compare it to you and me, Davis explained casually, staring into Matt's eyes. Davis liked to do that: stare at people while he talked to him and try and figure out what they were thinking of him at that point. Unlike T.K. at first, Matt accepted it and nodded in a agreement.  
  
T.K. walked into the living room with a frown on his face. He said, I have to go and talk with Kari. Davis, don't be surprised if she finds out that I never mind. I have to go.   
  
You want to change into some of my clothes? Matt asked. I mean, you are still wearing your school jersey.  
  
T.K. shook his head and replied, I don't have time to do that. I'll just take your jacket.  
  
Don't forget to get your car. It is still across the street from my apartment, at the field, Davis pointed out, smirking at T.K. T.K. just nodded and left the house, wearing Matt's jacket and a frown on his face.  
  
Matt and Davis were silent after T.K.'s departure until Matt got a grin on his face. His face full of curiosity, he asked, So, how far did you guys get?  
  
Davis shrugged and smirked again. He said, Why Matt, I am awfully surprised at your sudden need to know if T.K. and I slept together. It really isn't any of your business. I would never dare to ask you that same question about Sora.  
  
That isn't true. Last year when we ran into each other, you asked me plain out if I did, Matt said, shaking his head. Then you threw up. It was a nasty site.  
  
Like I said before, my girlfriend had gotten my drunk. It wasn't my fault I was horny, and might I add, sixteen, Davis said smugly. Not to mention, that I had well a small crush on you.  
  
I knew you did! Matt exclaimed. I also knew that you love T.K. That is when you didn't have a crush on me anymore.  
  
You figure people out way too easily. When I did the same thing to T.K. a few days ago, he wasn't too happy, Davis said, smiling at the remembrance of T.K.'s insecurities. He frowned and wondered aloud, I wonder if T.K. will be okay walking over there?  
  
*********************************  
  
T.K. jogged down the street at a steady pace, trying to get to his destination as soon as possible without being seen by his classmates, especially by the ones who were part of the fight that morning. T.K. ran up to Kari's apartment in peace, but he didn't have a peaceful feeling inside when he knocked on the door.  
  
Tai opened the door and smiled, greeting, Hey T.K. Glad to see you could come over without being beaten up. By the way, how do you feel?  
  
T.K. tried to smile, but frowned instead and replied, Okay I guess. Anyway, may I speak to Kari?  
  
If you dare. Though I'd watch out. It is either her monthly time or she is just really mad after you guys were talking on the phone. I'm sort of guessing that it was the second suggestion because well never mind. Let's just say it had to do with that whole pregnancy scare my mom had. When Tai realized he had been babbling on, and saw the expression on T.K.'s face, he said, Sorry. Here, come inside.  
  
T.K. smiled and said politely, He walked inside and let Tai shut the door behind him. He crossed his arms and waited patiently in front of the hallway mirror as Tai went to get her.  
  
Hey Kari, T.K.'s here! Tai called, walking down the hall.  
  
T.K. looked at himself in the mirror and saw somebody different. Although he was feeling a bit distraught over the situation with Kari, he somewhat was happy with this new image of himself. It was like getting a higher mark on a hard test than the smartest kid in the class; it was accomplishing something. T.K. did have to do one thing and that was uncross his arms because he felt rather girlish-like standing like that. At that moment, Kari walked in with an unpleasant look upon her face.  
  
T.K. muttered quietly.  
  
Kari just gave a half smile in acknowledgment.  
  
So, how are you doing? I am happy I could come over. Maybe––  
  
Cut to the real deal T.K., Kari snapped. What did you mean by that comment on the phone?  
  
What comment? T.K. asked innocently although he knew what she was talking about.  
  
You know exactly what I mean. What is all this about needing Davis'? I mean ever since you have began hanging around him, you've been ditching our group and now you have missed the most important game of the season, even though it wasn't a play-off game.  
  
T.K. shrugged and gazed off into the distance, trying to think of comebacks to say to her.  
  
T.K., if you don't tell me now, we are through, Kari said harshly.  
  
Fine, then we are, T.K. said casually, trying to have the same confidence as Davis. He didn't, thus, his hands began to tremble.  
  
Kari bust into tears and screamed, Fine! Be that way! We are through T.K.! Through, meaning no more love from me! We can never be friends again either!  
  
T.K. bit his lip and turned away, muttering, I'm sorry, Kari. I am, but T.K. scolded himself for the second time that day for trailing sentences again, or better yet, for even starting one that he would regret.  
  
But what? Kari asked, distracting her from crying any longer.  
  
I'm just sorry that's all. I want us to remain friends, and don't get me wrong, I love you still.  
  
Than why are we breaking up? Kari asked.  
  
You tell me, T.K. replied, asking himself why he just asked that. He knew that he was the one breaking this off, not her, even though she started it, he was the main problem.  
  
What are you talking about? Kari asked. T.K., I know we aren't going to be together any longer, but can you just tell me why this is happening? I don't believe a word you said about yesterday.  
  
I don't care whether you believe me or not, but maybe, I will tell you that reason. I just can't right now, T.K. explained. He walked over to Kari and placed a single kiss on her lips before he gave her a weak smile and left her house, closing the door behind himself.  
  
T.K. began to walk to the field, on the way, wiping the tears that formed in his eyes. It hadn't sunk in at what he did at Kari's house. It didn't occur to him that they were breaking up for good and might never have the friendship they had before. At this, T.K. was truly sad from the bottom of his heart.  
  
T.K. found his car and drove home. His mother, not surprisingly, was on her way to the office. She screamed when she saw T.K.'s face, but was in a hurry so she couldn't talk to him about it. She said that she would be home as soon as possible, but that T.K. shouldn't wait up for her because she wouldn't be home until past midnight.  
  
After she was gone, T.K. went to take a shower. His head hurt a lot, but he realized that there was only a small spot on the back of his head where the skin was torn a bit. That was where his old, white hats would come in handy. When he finished taking his shower and got dressed in fresh clothes, he had to rummage in his closet for a few minutes to find his hat. He did and put it on, thanking God that he bought these hats as a child that were low and had a rim that could partially cover his eye.  
  
T.K. felt depressed again after he did all of this because his mind wasn't being distracted anymore. He plopped onto his bed and took out a magazine. He couldn't concentrate on reading the sports magazine that focused on his favorite basketball players, and couldn't help but think about Davis again. He was baffled at how quickly his relationship was growing with him. It made him want Davis over right then because he needed a friend to talk to; one that would just listen politely and not give him the fake comforting. He did what his instincts told him and began to dial Davis' number.  
  
***********************************  
  
So, what do you think is going to happen? Do you think that Davis will come over? Do you think that T.K. and Kari will ever get back together? Does anybody else think that Matt's character seems gay in this fic? Oh sorry, didn't mean for that to slip out. No, he isn't gay. I swear to God he isn't. Well, it isn't nice to swear to God  
  
Review!!! It would be kind of nice if five more people could review for this story before my next chapter. Just to let you know, I was bluffing last time. I just like to get reviews!! REVIEW PLEASE!!  
  
THANKS! Also, thanks Kymaera for getting me hooked on this couple. Don't worry, I am a Takari lover at heart still.  
  
~Crysie~


	3. There's Hope

24part3

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon so please don't sue me.  
  
Author's Notes: This is chapter 3 to my fic, The Meaning of Life.   
  
*************************************  
  
T.K. waited twenty minutes until Davis finally came knocking on the door. T.K. opened it for him and led him inside.  
  
Is your mom home? Davis asked, taking a seat on the couch.  
  
T.K. shook his head and replied, She won't be until past midnight. T.K. took a seat beside Davis and leaned back against the couch, closing his eyes.  
  
So, the break up with Kari was tough? Davis asked causally, resting a hand on T.K.'s shoulder.  
  
T.K. nodded and kept his eyes closed, trying to prevent the tears from falling. He tilted his head opposite of Davis.  
  
Go ahead.  
  
T.K. asked, opening his eyes and looking back at Davis.   
  
Davis smiled a little and took his hand off T.K.'s shoulder. He ran a finger down T.K.'s cheek and whispered, Go on and cry if you want. You know that I won't make fun of you. You need to let out your feelings and pain. What better way to do that than crying?  
  
T.K. mumbled, looking away again.  
  
Fine. If you don't want to cry, why don't we pig out like crazy? Do you have any junk food in the house? Davis asked, standing up. He walked into the kitchen.  
  
There's a bucket of ice cream in the freezer and a bag of chips in the cupboard, T.K. replied, looking towards the kitchen. He smiled for the first time that evening as he watched Davis look through the cupboards, searching for the chips. To your left.  
  
Davis nodded and turned to the cupboard to his left, retrieving the chips from there. He next went to the freezer and took out the 1 Litre container filled with chocolate ice cream. He grabbed two spoons and also the bag of chips, heading back towards T.K.  
  
I just realized how hungry I am when you brought this food here, T.K. said, taking the ice cream and scooping up a spoon full.  
  
Pass some of the over, Davis said, taking the container and taking a spoonful himself. So, did Kari cry when you told her?  
  
Oh yeah. She began to cry and before that, screamed at me. It was really hard being there. Especially knowing that Tai was listening to us through the other room. Well, he probably was anyway, T.K. admitted, taking another bite of ice cream.  
  
How did she react to us? Davis asked.  
  
T.K. looked at him and frowned. He replied, I never told her about us. She was already too upset and I didn't have the heart to do that to her. Davis nodded in understanding, but it was clear to T.K. that he was a bit upset. I promise I will soon.  
  
Take your time. I don't mind, Davis said, smiling at T.K. You do understand that Matt knows about us, right?  
  
Yeah. It was pretty obvious I guess. I mean he probably figured it out as soon as you entered the room, T.K. said.  
  
How is your head feeling? Davis asked softly, setting down his spoon and touching the back of T.K.'s head.  
  
T.K. pulled away and replied, A bit sore. It hurts a lot when people touch it.  
  
Davis took his hand away and picked up the bag of chips. He opened it up and placed a single chip in his mouth.  
  
T.K. thought for a moment before saying, I wonder what chips and ice cream taste like together.  
  
There's only one way to find out, Davis said with a smirk on his face. He took a spoon and scooped up a small amount of ice cream, placing it on one chip. Here, try it.  
  
T.K. groaned and took the chip. He stared at it with a disgusted look on his face, but placed the chip in his mouth anyway. He didn't chew it, but let the new taste adapt in his mouth. It tasted pretty gross and T.K. had no problem not showing that expression on his face.  
  
That bad, huh? Davis asked. Mind if I taste it too?  
  
T.K. began to chew and replied between bites, Be my guest.  
  
Davis leaned forward and kissed T.K. forcefully. He slid his tongue into his mouth and retrieved a bit of the mixed substances into his mouth. Davis pulled away and swallowed the makings regretfully.  
  
T.K. stared at Davis, his heart pounding. He wasn't expecting that. He thought Davis meant that he was going to try the mix himself with his own chip and ice cream. He had no idea that Davis meant to try what was in T.K.'s mouth.   
  
Davis took his spoon and took another bite of ice cream. I need to get that taste out of my mouth. I'm going to have to make Jun try this. Davis and T.K. both laughed, and when they stopped, silence took place.  
  
Finally, T.K. said, Thanks Davis. It really means a lot to me that you are here.  
  
Davis smiled and put a hand on T.K.' cheek. I'm glad you are happy. That's all that matters to me. Hey, I wonder if any new movies are on? Davis took his hand back and took the remote. Before he could turn on the TV, T.K. took the remote from Davis and set it back on the table. Davis gave him a confused look.  
  
T.K. knew what he wanted. He stood up and took Davis' hands into his, pulling him up. T.K. led him to his room and turned on the light. He walked to his bed with Davis following him. T.K. turned around and smiled at Davis.  
  
You sure have mood swings, T.K., Davis commented as T.K. began to kiss his neck. But I don't mind.  
  
T.K. smiled again at Davis' comment and began to pull Davis' shirt over his head. He succeeded and threw the shirt on the floor. Davis laid on the bed and T.K. climbed on top of him, kissing his neck. He moved his kiss to Davis' lips and slid his tongue into his mouth, playing a game with his tongue. T.K. would touch Davis' tongue, but before he could do anything back, he would draw back, only to continue playing this game. Finally, Davis figured the pattern out and tagged T.K.'s tongue back which made them both smile.  
  
  
  
T.K. jumped off of Davis and stared in horror at both his mother and Kari. They both had the same expression on their face: shock, and for his mother, anger.  
  
What are you doing? Ms. Takaishi demanded.  
  
T.K. ignored her and stared at Kari who was on the verge of tears. She ran out of the room crying. T.K. leapt to his feet and ran after her. Kari, hold on!  
  
Kari stopped by the door and began to sob hysterically, banging her hand on the wall. She stopped for a second, looking at T.K. in the eyes before starting again.  
  
Kari, I am so sorry you had to find out like this. I wanted to tell you myself––  
  
Kari made herself stop crying. Her face expression turning to pure anger. How long has this been going on for? Oh never mind I don't want to know! How could you do this to me? I'm here to say I'm sorry and to try and get back together with you! And here you are, kissing not only a Digidestined and friend, but a guy! Oh, I can't believe I came back here to make up with you! When Kari said her last sentence, she began to cry again.  
  
Kari, I am really sorry. It's just that––  
  
Would you shut up? Kari screamed, placing her hands over her ears. She opened the door and slammed it behind her, leaving a vibration throughout the house.  
  
T.K. sighed and turned around, staring at both Davis and his mother. He looked at Davis in the eyes and said, You better go. You don't want to be here right now.  
  
Good idea. I'll call you later, Davis said as he pulled back on his shirt and walked away from Ms. Takaishi's side. He brushed his hand against T.K.'s as he walked past him, trying to give him comfort. He opened the door and walked out, closing it behind him.  
  
T.K. looked back at his mother, waiting for the punishment. He waited for her to say how disappointed she is in him. He wanted her to say those words. He rarely ever heard them.  
  
I can't believe this, Ms. Takaishi stated, rubbing the temples on her head. When did this start?  
  
A few days ago, T.K. replied. I'm sorry that you found out this way.  
  
Sorry that I oh God T.K., don't tell me that you are actually having a relationship with Davis, his mother pleaded.  
  
T.K. swallowed and said, I am and will. I need Davis. He's my best friend and––  
  
T.K., Kari is your girlfriend. That is why she came here. She said that you guys broke up and she wanted to fix the problem. You need Kari, not––  
  
No, don't say it! I need Davis! T.K. yelled, putting his hands over his ears.  
  
I am not having a son that has a boyfriend. You either start seeing Kari again or you are kicked out of this house, Ms. Takaishi threatened.  
  
Well than don't expect me here anymore, T.K. said casually as he opened the door and stepped outside. He began to run as fast as he could away from his apartment. He found his car and got inside. He began to head over to the one person who would help him and understand: Matt. He would have gone over to Davis' house, but he decided that might not be such a good idea.  
  
When T.K. pulled up and found his way to the door, he was trembling. He wanted to cry, but didn't let himself as he began to knock on the door.  
  
Sora opened the door and right away, she pulled T.K.inside. T.K., what's wrong?  
  
T.K. didn't reply, couldn't find the words. He found himself in a hug by Sora, her soothing arms rubbing his back.  
  
T.K., what happened? Did the kids at school hurt you again? Did they threaten you? Matt asked.  
  
Sora let go of T.K. to wait for the explanation.  
  
T.K. replied, shaking his head. He couldn't hold it in anymore and fell to his knees crying.  
  
Everything is going to be okay, Sora said softly, placing her hand on his shoulder.  
  
T.K. jerked away and cried out, No, everything won't be okay!  
  
Matt said, T.K., try not to raise your voice. Calm down. Now tell me, what is going on?  
  
I can't calm down! T.K. yelled, raising to his feet. How can I? Mom knows about Davis and I. She and Kari saw us kissing and they both flipped out. Now Kari won't talk to me and Mom, well let's just say I don't have a place to live anymore. She kicked me out!  
  
Sora looked a bit confused, but knew not to say anything. She said, You can stay here for a while.  
  
T.K. shook his head and asked, And why the hell would you want some fag in your house?  
  
Don't say that about yourself. You know that I wouldn't care less if you love Davis more than Kari. You know that I want you to be happy, and if that is the key to your happiness, so be it. Stay here until we talk to Mom about this, Matt said calmly, placing his arms around his younger brother.   
  
Thanks Matt, thanks Sora, T.K. whispered, beginning to cry softly in Matt's arms.  
  
I'll make sure that I give Mom and piece of my mind, Matt said, rubbing T.K.'s back.  
  
*********************************  
  
Kari didn't want to go home. She kept running until she found herself in T.K.'s apartment still, but on a different floor. She knocked on the door unsteadily, not sure how to act.  
  
Yolei opened the door with a surprised look on her face. You're here late. Be quiet or else my parents with freak. Come in.  
  
Kari walked into Yolei's apartment quietly and followed Yolei to her bedroom. Yolei closed the door behind Kari and turned on the light. The two girls took a seat on her bed.  
  
So, what happened? Yolei asked.  
  
Did you know that T.K. and Davis are together? Kari asked quickly.  
  
Sort of. Well, I know that Davis is bisexual. He told me once when we ran into each other. Don't tell anyone, but I tried going on a date with him. Then I found out. When I noticed that he and T.K. were starting t hang around more, I thought it might happen, Yolei explained.  
  
His mother and I walked in on them kissing tonight, Kari stated, gazing at the floor.  
  
I'm sorry. I can't believe they would do that if you guys are still together. I guess that is the reason why T.K. missed last night's game, Yolei said.  
  
That just occurred to Kari and she burst into tears. Yolei motioned for her to be quiet, and when she didn't, Yolei wrapped her arms around her. They stayed like that for a while, two old friends. They hadn't talked to each other for a long time, but at that moment, Kari knew that she would have a friend to help her through this. Yolei would be that friend.   
  
Why don't you stay the night? Yolei asked.  
  
Okay. Let me call my brother, Kari said, reaching for the phone.  
  
***********************************  
  
After T.K. finally fell asleep, Matt reached for the phone and dialed his mother's number. He looked at Sora and smiled, a look that she returned.  
  
After several rings, a weary voice asked,   
  
Mom, what was the big idea? Matt demanded loudly. He then looked at T.K. to make sure he was still asleep. He kept his voice hushed and asked, How could you throw T.K. out?  
  
I didn't throw him out. He ran when I mentioned that I might kick him out. Did you know that he has a relationship with Davis Motomiya?  
  
Yes I did, Matt replied. He asked, So what if they do? T.K.'s happy with Davis. You need him to grow up and allow him to find himself. He was trapped before and now he is free. Finally I might add.  
  
I don't like what you are telling me. First of all, he is the star of the basketball team and he needs to be a good role model. That means he has to have a popular girlfriend. Also, he needs to have excellent grades.  
  
That is stupid! You have yourself to blame for everything. Why does T.K. have to be the perfect student? I never was and I turned out fine. Well at least that is what Sora says. If you are looking for someone to blame for turning T.K. to be gay or whatever he wants to call it, don't blame anyone. Being gay is just who you are. Got that? What I am blaming you for is T.K.'s unhappiness. It is all your fault! T.K. is going to stay with me for a while. He doesn't need an awful mother to take care of him! Matt slammed the phone down and sighed.  
  
You did the right thing, Sora said, kissing him on the cheek.  
  
I just feel really bad for T.K. He is finally happy and Mom goes and kicks him out. Do you think that he can stay here for a while?  
  
Would I ever object? Sora asked with a smile. I love T.K. as much as you do.  
  
I know, Matt said. Come on, let's go to bed. We'll figure something out in the morning.  
  
**********************************  
  
T.K. awoke fitfully to the sun shining on his face. He stood off the couch and stretched. The previous night replayed in his mind. T.K. felt upset again. He didn't want to intrude on his brother and his girlfriend's life. He wished that his mother never did find out. He walked over to the window and looked outside. People littered the streets even though it was Sunday morning.   
  
Have a good sleep?  
  
T.K. turned around and smiled weakly at Sora. He shrugged and replied, I guess so.  
  
Why don't you have some breakfast before Davis comes over? Sora suggests, walking towards the kitchen.  
  
When and why is Davis coming over? T.K. asked, following Sora into the kitchen.  
  
When Matt and I were laying in bed, he suddenly thought of an idea. He thinks that you and Davis should buy an apartment close to here. We would help you guys pay for it and maybe even convince your dad. It's worth a shot. I think Jun would even considering helping because of Matt, Sora said thoughtfully. What do you want for breakfast?  
  
I don't think that is a very good idea. You and Matt shouldn't have to spend your money on me. Neither should Jun. I think that I should just break up with Davis and return home and––  
  
T.K., I am not allowing that option, Matt stated as he walked into the kitchen. He made T.K. sit down and said, Listen, I want you to be happy. Plus, it would cost that much if we all pitched in our money together. Apartments are cheap around here. There are even a few down the block that are for rent or sale. It would work out. I am sure of it. Remember when I was seventeen and Dad caught Sora and I together in bed?  
  
T.K. replied.   
  
Well, he wasn't too thrilled and so I decided to get my own apartment. I didn't have any money or anything. So don't worry about it, Matt said.  
  
I guess, T.K. mumbled.  
  
Now, what do you want for breakfast? Sora asked.  
  
It doesn't matter. I am not hungry, T.K. answered.  
  
The doorbell rang and before Matt or Sora could answer it, T.K. leapt to his feet and ran for the door. He opened up and stared at Davis and Jun. Davis didn't say anything and looked more than upset. His eyes were a bit bloodshot as if he had been crying all night. Big bags under his eyes formed from a lack of sleep.  
  
Jun looked the opposite. Her usual perkiness was still there. Morning T.K. How are you feeling today? Well, I hope we can think of a solution for you two.  
  
Matt already has the perfect one, T.K. said, allowing Jun and Davis to come inside. He shut the door behind them.  
  
Davis faced T.K. and asked sadly, It's over between us, isn't it?  
  
T.K. shook his head and replied, No way. Matt suggests that we buy and apartment together.  
  
That isn't such a bad idea, Jun said. I guess that we should tell you that our parents found out about you guys. Surprisingly, not from me––  
  
That is a surprise, Matt said, leaving him, Sora, and even Jun laughing.  
  
My parents know because I told them that we are together. They didn't kick me out, but instead, locked me in my room. Seriously, they locked me in my room until Jun came and unlocked it for me, Davis explained quietly.   
  
For the first time in a long time, T.K. noticed how sad Davis looked. Over this past week, it has been all about T.K. and what he had been feeling. Now, Davis looked just as depressed as T.K. did today.  
  
The phone began to ring. Nobody dared to answer it. At first that is, but then Matt went to answer it.   
  
I wonder if Mom is thinking of more threats for me, T.K. said under his breath.  
  
Matt pulled the phone away and asked, T.K., it's Dad. Want to talk?  
  
I guess so, T.K. said, reluctantly taking the phone away from Matt. He said, Hey Dad.  
  
I don't understand. What is all of this about running away from home?  
  
It's simple Dad. I have a boyfriend and Mom flipped out. She kicked me out and now I want to buy an apartment with Davis, T.K. explained quickly, closing his eyes for the reaction.  
  
Unlike Ms. Takaishi's response, Mr. Ishida's was calmer. Oh, I see. Well, I wasn't expecting this. You're my son so I guess I will help with what you need in payments to your apartment.  
  
Are you serious? T.K. asked in disbelief.  
  
Serious about what? Mr. Ishida asked.  
  
About helping me. I can't believe this. You don't know how much relief has come, T.K. said, smiling. He looked over at Davis and flashed him a grin, in which, Davis returned.  
  
I will call you soon. Bye T.K. and take care, Mr. Ishida says, hanging up the phone.  
  
T.K. hung up the phone and smiled to himself. He now felt things would be okay.  
  
*************************************  
  
Davis and Jun stayed for an hour, planning things out about how they would get money, where they would live, and how they would tell their parents. After they left, Matt and T.K. decided to go get a few changes of clothes for T.K. and necessities that he would want over the next few days. The car ride was silent and so was the climbing of the staircase to his apartment.   
  
T.K. too out his key, his hand shaking. When he tried to stick it in the doorknob, he couldn't, thus, dropping the key. T.K. sighed in frustration and leaned against the house.  
  
T.K., calm down. Everything will be okay like I promised, Matt said softly, picking up the key. He unlocked the door and stepped inside.  
  
T.K. followed his brother and closed the door behind himself. He was surprised to see his mother sitting on the couch drinking coffee, staring silently at her two sons.  
  
Decided to come home? Mom asked hopefully. Are you going to break up with Davis and return to Kari?  
  
T.K. shook his head and replied, No Mom. I can't live this fairy tale life that you want me to live. It isn't fair.  
  
I don't understand what you are talking about. Well, if you want your boyfriend that badly, than you can find a new home, Mom said angrily.  
  
Fine. I guess you will agree that I should buy an apartment with Davis soon, T.K. said stubbornly, crossing his arms.  
  
An apartment together? T.K., this has gone far enough. If you are going through a rebellious stage like your brother did, this has to stop. Stop––  
  
You think that I am going through a rebellious stage? T.K. asked in disbelief. Mom, this is me.  
  
No it isn't! You have a beautiful girlfriend waiting for you to come back to her, Mom insisted.  
  
Both of you, calm down, Matt said sternly. T.K., go pack your clothes.  
  
As T.K. left the room, he could hear Matt getting angry at their mother. His voice was hushed, but it held anger while his mother's held disapproval. T.K. went into his room and packed a few clothes, tooth brush, comb, gel, and other things he would use over the course of a few days. He hesitated, but decided it would be best to call Kari. He picked up the phone and dialed the familiar phone number.  
  
If you are some hot girl, it's Tai for you.  
  
T.K. smiled and said, Hi Tai. Desperate to get dates again?  
  
Very funny T.K. I could make a million comments about you right now about your situation, but I am being nice enough not to, Tai said.  
  
Please don't, T.K. said. Listen, is Kari there please?  
  
No. Last night she called from Yolei's apartment and she spent the night. Hey, doesn't Yolei live in your apartment?  
  
Yeah. I'll talk to you later, T.K. said, hanging up the phone. He took his duffel bag and left the room, entering the living room where his family was still talking.  
  
I don't want a gay son! Is that so hard to understand?  
  
Mom, he isn't gay I think he is bisexual. And for another thing, what difference does it make?  
  
I'm going to see Kari and Yolei. I'll meet you at the car Matt, T.K. stated as he walked across the room opened the door, and slammed it behind him. He ran up the stairs towards Yolei's apartment. When he got there, his shaky hand knocked on the door.  
  
One of Yolei's brothers answered the door. He opened it and asked, Who are you looking for?  
  
Is Kari here? T.K. asked hopefully.  
  
Yeah, hold on. By the way, I hope you have come to take her home. All she can do is cry because her boyfriend left her, the guy said, walking away. Yolei, Kari, you have a visitor.  
  
Yolei came bouncing out of a room with Kari sulking behind her. When she saw T.K., her face frowned more.  
  
Hey T.K.! Long time no see! Yolei said happily, wrapping him in a hug. She pulled away suddenly and said, How dare you hurt Kari! What were you thinking of, idiot? If you liked Davis so much, you should have dumped her first! Boy, you are a screw up!  
  
Tell me about it. Kari, can I talk to you alone?  
  
Kari asked innocently.  
  
You know why. Please, just for a minute. Just hear what I have to say and then you can slap me on the face, scream at me more, and then leave my life forever, T.K. said,   
  
Kari said, walking into the hallway. She shut the door and crossed her arms. Go on, I'm giving you a minute.  
  
I know this word has no meaning anymore because of me, but I am sorry. I really am. Kari, that's why I broke up with you earlier yesterday. I want to be with Davis. I was planning to tell you about our relationship, but later on. Maybe after a few days of being apart. I didn't expect you to walk in on us, T.K. explained.  
  
T.K., why are you suddenly gay? I mean one minute we are happy together and the next  
  
I know, I know. I don't quite understand myself. It's just that I was shown a whole new side to life. It was one with feelings. I know this doesn't make much sense, but haven't you felt empty over these past few years? Once we left the Digital World for good, we all drifted apart and all acted different. It was weird, but once I ran into Davis, I don't know. I guess you could say that I became happier. Isn't that why you are here with Yolei? You know that you guys are best friends. It's just the way that works. Can we become friends again one day?  
  
Just because you said a sincere apology, doesn't mean we are going to be friends ever again. You hurt me badly T.K., Kari said quietly.  
  
I don't expect anything more. I want us to remain friends though. I want us to talk like we used to, before we became more than friends. Is that asking too much?  
  
Kind of. Well, it isn't like you cheated on me. Or did you the night of the basketball game? Kari asked suspiciously.  
  
T.K. frowned. I am really sorry, but I did. I know that makes things worse. So, are you going to slap me now?  
  
No, I can't do it. I guess I want us to be friends still. Just give me a little time, okay?  
  
Whenever you want to talk, just find me. I won't be living here anymore because my mom kicked me out. I'll be staying with Matt for a while until Davis and I can find an apartment together, T.K. said.  
  
Kari said, nodding her head. Well, I guess this is it. Bye T.K. She went back inside the apartment and closed the door behind her.  
  
Bye Kari, T.K. whispered. He waited by the door for a minute, thinking that he could hear Kari cry. His thoughts were confirmed when he heard Yolei's brother sigh in annoyance about Yolei's friend crying again. T.K. couldn't take it anymore so he left. He went back downstairs and over to Matt's car. Matt was already inside, waiting for him to come. T.K. opened the door and got inside.  
  
Did you speak to Kari?  
  
Yes I did, T.K. replied, looking up at his apartment. As they drove away, T.K. looked at the window of his apartment where he could see his mother staring angrily at them.  
  
************************************  
  
Over the next few weeks, the six of them planned out their new apartment. Sora found an apartment one block away from hers and Matt's. Jun was planning to decorate it. T.K.'s dad and Matt coughed up some money for a new bed. There was only one room in the apartment, but T.K. and Davis didn't mind. While those four worked, T.K. and Davis kept quietly to themselves. They didn't talk much to others, but only between themselves. This got Jun worried. She claimed Davis hadn't acted like this since she found out about him being bisexual. Even then, it wasn't as bad. T.K. felt bad for Davis. He knew that he wanted the love and support from his parents more than anything. Like T.K., he wasn't going to get it. Finally, they finished. Now, it was their first night alone in their new apartment.  
  
T.K. walked up and stood beside Davis who was staring out of the window. He put a hand on Davis' shoulder.  
  
Isn't this weird? Davis asked. I didn't think that I would be moving in with you. I don't mind though. I know it looks like I am sad, but I am really not. I just wish that I wasn't disowned from my family.  
  
I know. At least my dad will help us out if we need it. Not only him, but my brother, Sora, and your sister, T.K. said.  
  
Yeah. We need all of the support we can get. I know I shouldn't care what my parents think. I wish I was more relaxed, but it is just all so new to me, Davis said.  
  
What would make you feel better? T.K. asked with a grin, Would it make you feel better if I kissed you better?  
  
I think so, Davis replied, flashing a smile at his boyfriend.  
  
T.K. said, leaning in for a kiss. Their lips met and T.K. broke away first. I know I have already told you this, but thanks Davis. You did show me the meaning to life, and that is to live life to the fullest. You also gave me the courage to stand against my mother's wishes and also to teach Kari the same lesson.  
  
And like I said before, I am God, Davis said smugly, placing a kiss on T.K.'s lips.  
  
***********************************  
  
THE END!!!  
  
So, what did you peple think of my strange fic? Please review so that I know I can write somewhat okay. Plus, it will inspire me to make more Daikeru fics!


End file.
